What becomes of Snow?
by Neko-Guardian
Summary: Just a small, one shot story of my two favourite marauders Remus and Sirius, and how there is always happiness around the corner even if the street is dark, read and enjoy...R


**_Neko: Hey all, this was just a short story about my favorite marauders, Remus and Sirius, so Enjoy!!!!_**

**the title is based on a song from Fruits Baskets and all Harry Potter stuff belongs to Mrs. J,K Rowling not me.**

What becomes of Snow?

_'You can be born again, although you can't change_

_Let's stay together always….'_

Remus Lupin walked through the cold, night air; a howling wind echoed though the darkness. His eyes were fixed on the surroundings around him but his mind was else where. On a raven-hair man to be exact, who once was the world to him and still is. Sirius was his best friend and his greatest lover….his only lover. Remus clutched his heart and tears fell down his face as the memories of Sirius flashed into his mind. It has been two years since Sirius fell…fell into ever darkness. Everyone… everyone he ever cared about was gone.

'James.'

'Lily'

'Sirius…'

Remus fell to his knees and looked at the ground, small tears hitting the dirt. All his emotions he had kept bottled up for so long were now coming out.

'Why did it have to be him!?"

"Why couldn't it be me?!"

"Why couldn't I just die…"

* * *

**memory-7th year Hogwarts**

"Why can't I just die!" moan Remus as curled on the floor, feeling the pain intensifying.

"Remus!"

Remus lifted his head slowly and saw Sirius running down towards him from the castle. He skidded to stop in front of him.

"What! Oh shit… Moony why didn't you tell us it was near moon time, we were so caught up in exams that we…" Sirius babbled on bending down towards him, concerned flashing in his eyes.

"Don't touch me!" Remus snapped trying to roll away from him, hitting the cold ground, hard.

Sirius, as usual, ignored him and rushed over to him, and places a hand on Remus's heart.

"Listen to me Moony, its not what the flesh shows, it is what is in the heart that counts!" Sirius whispered as Remus continued to growl and started to change. As Remus's back split open to let the werewolf out. Remus arched his back in pain as his face began to change to a snout.

"Mooney, you must relax, its whats in the heart that counts, remember what I asked you long ago…. Please Moony remember, it's not always that bad."

Remus closed his eyes in pain as the last bit of human left in him began to think back, to their third year.

**flashback**

"How come you didn't tell us before Remmie?"

Remus scrimmaged in his chair and looked away from Sirius's asking eyes.

"I don't know, I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore or that you would hate me or worst fear me."

"Remmie we would never hate you for something so little as that." Sirius replied.

"You don't understand so many people have turned their back on me since they knew what I was, it is such a burden to all who know," Remus started to feel tears fall down his cheek "I wish I died and was born again, so I couldn't have the werewolf burden on me."

Remus felt all his emotions come out; tears began to fall as he cried softly about how much he wanted to be born again, to have another chance. Suddenly he felt a soft hand wipe the tears off his cheeks; he looked up and saw Sirius smiling down at him.

"You can be born again but you will never change. Your personality, you kindness, your knowledge would all be the same, all the things that we like about you now, with werewolf or not. Remus you are who you are and that is what we….I like about you."

Remus just looked up at Sirius's smiling face, he felt a tug on his arm and he turned and saw James smiling at him as well, nodding.

"It's true, Remus, no matter what."

Remus felt Sirius grab him by the hand and lead him towards the window; it was snowing outside, the soft snow flakes drifting towards the ground.

"Tell me Remus… what becomes of snow?"

"Huh? Water."

Remus felt a slight slap on his head.

"Wrong Remmie, I expected better from you, spring it becomes spring."

Remus looked at Sirius confused "What do you mean?"

Sirius laughed softly "When winter comes everyone grumbles about how cold and wet it is but not I. look beyond winter and into spring. When the snow melts…when winter leaves….it becomes spring."

Remus eyes widen at Sirius's philosophical remark then smiled as it dawned upon him what Sirius was trying to say. He turned back to the window looking at the snow falling; it was just about winter but also about Remus's werewolf life. Sure it happens but there is something always happy about it and that is his friends.

**End Flashback**

Something cold fell on Mooney's snout….

"What becomes of Snow?" a whisper said above him.

Mooney's eyes snapped opened, he was looking into the eyes of a human Sirius, who still had his hand on Mooney's heart then to the piece of snow on his snout.

'Spring.' Moony thought softly 'It becomes spring.'

Slowly the hair on Mooney's body began to disappear; his snout began to shrivel away. The terrible rage he felt moments ago, had left. The face of Mooney was gone and only Remus was looking up at the stars, looking up at Sirius.

"Spring Sirius, it becomes spring." Remus replied weakly.

Sirius grinned and picked him up softly "I know mate…I know." And kissed him gently on the forehead.

**End memory-7th year Hogwarts**

* * *

Remus felt something soft hit his head, followed by more soft, little hits. He looked up and saw it was snowing, the gentle snow flakes falling just like all those years ago. Remus lifted his hand and let a couple of flakes fall into it. He brought it close to him, the tears slowly stopping, standing up slowly he looked up at the sky, the dark clouds moving away revealing the starlit sky. He looked at the crescent moon then shifted his gaze to a bright star next to it.

'Sirius'

A rustle behind him made him turn; he saw a back shadow jump into the bush, a shadow that looks like a big black dog.

'What becomes of Snow?' a soft voice in his head whispered,

Remus smiled, something he hasn't done in awhile, he looked back up into the sky, back at the shining star. All these years Remus thought he was alone but there was Sirius looking down at him from the sky. Shining his bright light upon him whenever he wept. Sirius was spring to his ever-lasting winter.

"Spring…It becomes Spring, Padfoot."

**Just a short but fluffy story about my two favorite marauders, and I dedicate this story to my closest friend Amber. Neko Guardian**

**Review**


End file.
